Say My Name
|next = }} "Say My Name" is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fifty-third episode altogether. Teaser In the middle of the desert, Walter White addresses Declan and his bodyguards about the methylamine deal Mike and Jesse Pinkman had previously arranged. Walt offers to continue cooking his 99.1% pure Blue Sky and have Declan's organization buy out Mike Ehrmantraut's 33.3% share so everybody can make money. To further prove his point, Walt demands that Declan "say his name" and acknowledge Walt as Heisenberg. Summary Back at the Vamonos Pest Control headquarters, Mike takes his $5 million from Declan and says his farewells to Walt and Jesse, whom he warns to watch out for himself. Walt and Jesse retrieve the methylamine from the Car Wash where Walt tells Skyler White to ignore their actions because he has everything under control. At a bank, Dan Wachsberger, Mike's partner is depositing hush money to Gustavo Fring's former crew: $15,000 into nine safety deposit boxes and a much larger sum into one final box with a card reading "To Kaylee on her 18th birthday". In the parking lot, Mike thanks him and asks if he'll continue with the remaining funds for the nine families, to which Dan reassures him that he will. At an undisclosed location in the desert, Mike dumps his surveillance gear and arsenal of guns into an old well. He then hides a duffle bag in the trunk of a second car and parks it in a long-term parking lot at the airport, hiding the keys nearby. At home, he makes a cup of coffee and waits for the DEA to arrive with a search warrant, personally served by Hank Schrader. He watches a film as they search his apartment but find nothing. At the Vamonos headquarters, Jesse arrives to talk to Walt about getting his $5 million so he can depart the meth trade. Walt ignores him and pretends as if Jesse will just pick back up and join him in cooking. When Jesse continues to refuse, Walt once again insists that there will be no more violence in their operation and that Jesse's life will be empty without cooking meth. Jesse finally gives up and leaves, saying he doesn't even care about his share of the money, and Walt shouts at him, yelling that he will not receive a penny. At a DEA supervisor meeting, SAC Ramey tells Hank to drop the tail of Mike Ehrmantraut and that the Fring Drug Empire case is effectively closed. Steven Gomez arrives and the two talk about the lawyer of the nine henchman, Dan Wachsberger and decide to switch their resources to following him. In a bug-bombed house, Walt and Todd Alquist prepare to cook a batch of Blue Sky. Walt asks him to try his best and listen as close as possible. Todd takes notes while they cook and seems to give his 100%. At the end of the cook, Walt looks slightly let down but realizes that Todd is putting in his full effort. Todd turns down Walt's offer of money until he gets better. Back at the bank, Dan begins to drop more cash for the families but is greeted by Gomez and the DEA in the vault. At the White Residence, Walt attempts to have a microwave dinner with Skyler who walks out of the room the minute he starts talking. The next day at Hank's office, Walt begins to cry again and asks Hank for a cup of coffee. Hank leaves and Walt grabs the bug and ethernet tracking device, as per Mike's last command. He then overhears Gomez tell Hank that Wachsberger has flipped and is going to rat out Mike. At the park with Kaylee Ehrmantraut, Mike receives a call from Wachsberger asking where he is. Mike tells him which park and hangs up. Seconds later Walt calls Mike and tells him that Wachsberger has flipped and the police are coming for him. Mike sees the police arrive and moves behind a tree, deciding either to tell Kaylee goodbye and be arrested or to escape the police and leave Kaylee for good. He reluctantly decides to escape. At the Offices of Saul Goodman & Associates, Saul Goodman chastises Walt and Jesse for using Wachsberger in the first place. Mike calls and asks for Saul to retrieve the duffle bag from the parked car, although Saul refuses, thinking that he is being watched by DEA and that they know that Saul is Mike's lawyer. Walt agrees to get the car. When he gets to it, he looks into the bag in the trunk - it contains some bundles of cash, a passport, and a handgun. Near a river, Mike waits for Walt to arrive. Walt finally does and demands that Mike tell him the name of his nine henchmen before giving him the bag. Mike refuses and grabs the bag from Walter's hand. Another intense moment erupts between the two, as Walt blames Mike for using an outside lawyer instead of Saul to do the dirty work, Mike gets frustrated and blames Walter for everything that's happening since he decided to oppose Gus Fring: "if you'd done your job, we would all be fine right now!" Mike gets in his car to drive off. When he checks the bag, he discovers that the gun is missing just as Walt, out of frustration and anger, walks up to his window and shoots him in the stomach. Mike begins to drive off before crashing into a rock and getting out of the car to escape on foot, Walt soon realizes what he has just done and runs over to follow Mike's footprints. He finds Mike sitting down, watching the river, a gun in his hand. Walt takes the gun from him and comments that he could have gotten the names from Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, which leads him to begin apologizing to Mike about what just happened. Mike interrupts him with his final request - "shut the fuck up and let me die in peace" - and the two watch the river in silence until Mike slumps over, finally succumbing to his wound. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut Supporting Cast * Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Louis Ferreira as Declan * Todd Terry as SAC Ramey * Kaija Roze Bales as Kaylee Ehrmantraut * Chris Freihofer as Dan Wachsberger * Kathleen Brady as Dorothy Yobs * Morse Bicknell as Declan's Driver * Phillip Hart as DEA Agent Trivia *The initial title for this episode was "Everybody Wins," referring to the last line spoken at the end of the previous episode. *The title of this episode refers to Walter's demand for Declan to call him Heisenberg during their confrontation by urging him to "say my name". *Mike Ehrmantraut is the second main character to die. *The movie Mike is watching is Fritz Lang's The Big Heat (1953). **Because of a line said in the movie and the scene where Walt gets the bug from Hank 's office, many fans have speculated about the ending of the series. * Marie and Walt, Jr. do not appear in this episode. ** This is the first episode of Season 5 to exclude both '''at once in the same episode. * This is the third time Skyler and Jesse have met, the first being in Episode 2 and the second being in the previous episode. * This episode was the series' most-watched episode at the time of its airing with 2.98 million viewers, but was later passed by "Blood Money", which had 5.91 million. * The crew members wore black clothing or black materials tied around their arms as a sad goodbye symbol to Jonathan Banks. * The code for the bank's safety deposit box room is 265. *The number of the deposit box reserved for Kaylee, 603, is the area code for the state of New Hampshire. Featured Music *"The Long Walk Alone (Heisenberg's Theme)"' by Dave Porter (as Walt, Jesse & Mike arrive to the meet in the teaser) *'"Clear Waters (A)"' by Alan Hawkshaw & Alan Parker (as Dan brings bacon & banana cookies to the bank teller) *"'Overture" Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's, "The Nutcracker Suite" (Remastered) by Duke Ellington (feat. Johnny Hodge & Paul Gonzalves) (while Dan fills the safety deposit boxes) *"Goin' Down"' by The Monkees (as Walt and Todd cook for the first time) *'"Return To Summer"''' by Reg Tilsley (in the background as Dan returns to the bank) es:Say My Name Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes